fusion_of_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Berglund/Haikyuu: The Part
'WARNING!' THE FOLLOWING CONTAINS: ABUSE AND SWEARING I walked down the hall silently, a boy on another team walked beside me. In sync. I knew this wasn’t right, but I just shook it off. “AH!” I yelled as I was shoved into a closet, I tried to get up off the floor but the boy just kicked me back down, my eyes widened as he tied my hands together with a zip tie from behind me. He planned this. “HELP!” I screamed with all of my might “No one’s going to hear you darling,” he laughed “They’re all practicing.” I couldn’t hold back the tears as he sucked on my skin like a leech. “You’re-” “So-” “Hot!” he said between breaths, he removed my shirt and began to look hungrily at my chest licking my stomach and then pulled down my shorts. I knew what was coming, I knew that no one was coming; no one could save me and I sure as hell couldn’t save myself. His body weight on mine pinned me to the floor and I felt weak, like even if I wanted to I couldn’t stand up. “I’ve waited all week for this babe.” He licked his lips “I’ve waited all week to do this to you.” I could hear my heart beat like it was about to crawling out of my chest. I starred at the ceiling with tears in my eyes ‘God, why? Why is this happening to me? Why can’t I just die?’ I asked myself I shifted my gaze from the ceiling to the fingers walking up my chest, I screamed for everything I was worth as he dug his hands under my bra and grabbed me. I shook restlessly trying to fight my way out as he began to try to kiss my lips, as his tongue entered my mouth I bit it with just enough force that he jumped back and smacked into the door “What was that?” I heard a voice outside of the door ‘Kageyama.’ I thought to myself “'KAGEYAMA'!” I screamed my lungs out “HELP ME!!” I yelled between tears trying not to choke on them. The boy pounced on my and put his hands around my neck and punched my face; like I was nothing. I closed my eyes as I felt the air being cut off by his weight “YOU LITTLE BI-” I heard a smack and a crunch and his weight was gone. I quickly opening my eyes to see the boy lying on the ground mortified at the blood on his face, and then I saw Kageyama pick him up and toss him into the wall and punch him hard in the side of the face.. “I’M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU SICK LITTLE BASTARD!” I had never heard such rage and hate in someone’s voice and someone’s looks before. I was scared myself I as saw Kageyama white his bloody knuckle’s on a towel that he held; I could hear the boys footsteps as he scattered down the hallway trying not to fall. “Kageyama.” I cried like a baby, I could barely see from the tears in my eyes. Kageyama kneeled down in front of me; his eyes as big a saucers. “Go get the coach now and every damn person in charge.” Sugawara blinked then ran down the hall with no question. I fell into Kageyama’s arms as he held me, I cried into his shoulder soaking his shirt. He broke the zip tie and freed my hands, I could see blood on the floor and wall as I looked behind his shoulder. I leaned out of Kageyama and pointed to my throat “It-It hurts.” I could feel the bruising and tenderness of my throat and my cheek. I wrapped my arms around Kageyama’s neck and pushed myself into him and tried to sob but I couldn’t, my clothes lay beside as I just sat in my bra and underwear clinging to him. “What did he do to you?” Kageyama brushed the hair out of my face, I sat silent “Marina, please.” “He did what you’d expect,” “He even….” “No.” I gulped I put my clothes back on and leaned into Kageyama as we walked down the hall, people whispering as a janitor cleaned up the blood. I could see people from all of the schools looking at us, including Oikawa and our own team. I saw the look on Oikawa’s face, he looked surprised then angry “Marina!” he called my name; I did not respond. Instead I just kept walking with Kageyama down to the office, I could hear everything from outside the door. “This is what happens when you bring a girl into an all boy center!” a fist slammed on a table, probably that boy’s coach. “I will not let something like this happen to one of my players! And it be unrecognized and unavenged!” Coach Ukai boomed back “One of your players hurt ours! That boy is at the hospital with a broken nose, black eye, and he’s going to need stiches in his forehead!” The other coach growled “Do you even know what he tried to do to Marina!" Ukai snapped “TOBIO KAGEYAMA SAVED HER LIFE! HE MIGHT HAVE KILLED HER AFTER HE WAS DONE TO SAVE HER FROM TELLING! IF ANYTHING TOBIO IS A HERO!” I could hear Ukai huff and puff as he hit the table. I closed my eyes tight and leaned into Kageyama, I stopped crying and wiped my tears and closed my eyes. “Now, now.” A deeper voice emerged from the arguing, I kept my eyes closed as Kageyama held me “We still have to talk to Marina and Tobio.” Kageyama rubbed my back as soon as we heard our names The door flung open making me jump and out walked the 3 men; I clenched Kageyama tighter as I saw the boys coach with a red face. He stopped in the middle of his tracks; he turned around and shot Kageyama and angry look. Throwing his clipboard to the ground he walked up to Kageyama who was now stood “YOU INJURED ONE OF MY PLAYERS BOY!” the man yelled I was still sat in the chair as I watched him get in Kageyama’s face, “Leave him alone!” I yelled as I sprung up. I was so full of anger I clenched my fists and resisted the urge to fight “Look at what that ‘player’ did to me!” I pointed to my neck and my cheek “You’d be foolish to think he deserves justice after what he did.” “It was vial, cruel, and I feel disgusted to be in the same room as someone who is blinded by their ego.” The headmaster clapped his hands and said in his deep tone “Is this Marina?” “She’s a feisty thing, and I couldn’t agree more. Get your team together.” I ignored the man and faced Ukai “I still wish to play, I’m not going to let this stop me.” “But Marina –” “Confucius once said ‘Our greatest glory is not in never falling but in rising each time we fall’. I’m not going to let this be the end of me.” The other boys coach still stood in the room glaring at Kageyama “You leave him out of this.” I pointed directly at him “Oh please,I’m not going to have this Bitch and her asshole of a friend coming in this camp and telling me what to do.” I clenched my fists and swung at him hitting him directly in the face before walking off “You’re going to get yourself suspended from school and the team.” Kageyama followed me out of the room “I don’t give a damn.” Now, I'm not sure if I want to place this in the final piece, I may or may not. You can tell me in the comments, keep in mind this '''may ruin the rest of Marina's life '''which also means lower probability of Marina x Kageyama,make a wise choice. Category:Blog posts